a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating light apparatus, and in particular, to a lighting apparatus having a cylindrical shade with a plurality of blades at one end thereof and in combination with a centralized positioning frame and a shaft seat, such that the cylindrical shade can rotate about the center of the shaft seat when an oil lamp is lighted and is placed directly below the shade.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally and culturally, besides offering food stuff to the gods, the worshipper places an oil lamp or the like in the process of worshipping. Light means a bright future and good fortune to the worshippers. Traditionally used lighting apparatus in praying or worshipping has a container filled with solid or liquid burning oil and a wick on the surface of the burning oil. There are various shapes of containers, such as the shape of cylindrical body on a spherical body, or shape of a marrow or a pineapple burning oil container available in the market.
Recently, religion representation or symbols are added to the new designs of burning oil lamp in order to achieve the purpose of creating an elegant or graceful environment.
Referring to FIG. 6, there is show a conventional lighting apparatus having a recessed seat 31 at the top of a support tube to combine with a corresponding protruded conic shaped member 32. The shade without a horizontal support at the internal surface of the shade tends to swing to-and-fro. Accordingly, this conventional lighting apparatus does not show elegant or grace when it is used in religious occasions.